A Very Weasley Christmas
by InsertPhenomenalNameHere
Summary: It's Christmas with the Weasley and Potter clan! James lacks the holiday spirit. Lily and Fred have a few ideas to change that. Second Generation. Christmas Special. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you're all eager for my Mortals Meet Christmas Special, which will be up tomorrow. In the meantime, I wanted to incorporate a little bit of Harry Potter into this Christmas! So here's a little oneshot. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Dude I'm not British. I'm also not J.K. Rowling. Although I would like to be both of those things, I am not. So I do not own the wonderful magical world of Harry Potter. I only own my story.**

 _CHAPTER 1: A VERY WEASLEY CHRISTMAS_

"JAMES!" an excited voice shouted. "JAMES! WAKE UP!" The small, eager girl jumped on top of her brother, who had previously been sleeping soundly and peacefully in his bed, clearly with no intention of getting up anytime soon.

"Lily," he groaned, sitting up. "Why must you always wake me up so early?"

"BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS, JAMES!" she cheered excitedly.

"How'd I get stuck with a sister like you?" he asked, glaring at Lily. She grinned.

"Aw, you know you love me," she sang.

"No, not really."

"You loooooooove meeeeee," she sing songed.

"Lil, I value my sleep much more than I value you."

"Well then. I am highly offended."

"As you should be."

"Will you two shut up?" a new voice said. Now sitting up in his bed was Albus Potter.

"AL!" Lily shouted. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"I'm well aware of that fact," he muttered. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Lily was taken aback by their lack of Christmas spirit.

"C'mon, guys. Grandma Molly's probably got breakfast on the stove already," Lily stated, while conjuring a plan in her head to give her brothers some Christmas spirit.

"Five more minutes," Albus groaned.

"More like hours," James corrected as both dove back into bed.

"Gits," Lily sighed. "You have ten minutes before I'm back." Lily left the room and went into the room diagonal from it, where her cousins Fred, Hugo, Louis, and Teddy (who she considered a cousin) were staying. She carefully pushed the door open and poked her head in to see four sleeping boys. She made her way towards Fred's bed and peered down at his sleeping form.

Aw, he looked so innocent when he slept.

The complete opposite of him in real life, mind you. She knelt down next to his bed and poked his cheek.

"Freddie," she whispered, careful not to wake the other inhabitants of the room. "Wake up." He didn't budge. Lily rolled her eyes and jabbed his stomach. Yelping, his eyes snapped open.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Lily, that hurt," he swore.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I needed to wake you."

"What for?" he asked curiously.

"I need your help," she said. "You offering it?"

"That depends," he said carefully. "With what?"

"Causing a little Christmas chaos," she grinned suspiciously. A mischievous smile spread across Fred's face.

"I knew you were my cousin for a reason, you good-for-something little ragmuffin," he cheered. "Let's get to work."

And so the two delved into a plan.

Lily can be so annoying, James thought to himself as he struggled to fall back into the deep sleep he was enjoying prior to Lily's rude and unwanted awakening. Honestly, seven is an ungodly hour to wake from your slumber.

Albus, on the other hand, had managed to fall asleep again nearly instantly after Lily left. James glared at his younger brother and threw a pillow at his head.

"Wha-?" Albus asked, sitting up in his bed. By then James had rolled over and pretended to be asleep.

As Albus lay down again, James smirked into his pillow.

Meanwhile, nothing overly exciting was happening in the other two rooms, inhabited by the Weasley girls. In one room, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, and Lucy had all awoken, chatting about the excitement of the upcoming holiday celebration and doing each other's hair and makeup.

The final room of Weasley/Potter children had been the one Lily had woken up with. Now only Rose and Roxanne were there. Lily had yet to wake them.

Somehow, Teddy, Louis, and Hugo had managed to sleep through Lily and Fred's intricate scheming to inject some Christmas spirit into Lily's eldest brother, James.

This is going to be one interesting Christmas.

About two hours after Lily's initial wake up for her brothers, not only were all the parts of her plan in place, but all the inhabitants of the Burrow were ushered downstairs and now were in the living room.

As in, _all_ of them. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione, Harry, Lily, Albus, James, Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, and Molly.

Lily and Fred shared a knowing smile-time for their Christmas extravaganza to begin.

"Time for presents!" Grandma Molly exclaimed cheerfully. Everyone gathered around the tree as Grandma Weasley began to distribute presents.

Of course, everyone received an iconic Weasley sweater. It's tradition. Lily slipped hers on over her clothes, and everyone soon followed her lead.

Each of the children received a small pile of gifts that were tailored to their personality. For example, Albus got loads of sweets and Fred got a large box of pranking products. Each kid was immensely satisfied with their stash.

James was the last to open his gift. Lily tried not to look too eager as he tore off the wrapping.

As soon as the lid of the box popped off, a huge explosion sounded. The shocked inhabitants all turned towards an even more shocked James.

His expression made Lily want to burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. His jaw was slack, eyes comically wide. Best of all, his normally raven black hair was colored a bright Weasley red with green stripes. Which paired perfectly with his green skin printed with red stars.

Fred lost it first. Once he let out a peal of laughter, Lily was a hopeless case. Soon everyone joined in, even James. The entire Weasley/Potter clan was soon lost to the laughter.

See, this is what Christmas spirit is all about.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter had been laughing rather intensely at the outrageous sight of his son. Based on the look his daughter shared with her cousin Fred, he knew the two were behind it. With a warm smile, he thought back to all the Christmases he shared with the Weasley family in the past.

He had even considered dying his hair red at one point in time to blend in with all of the Weasleys. Of course, he didn't go through with it. In fact, Fred had once overheard him talking about it with Ron and with a wave of his wand turned his hair red for a few hours. It was easily a traumatizing experience for poor Harry.

Now this was family. This was a true Christmas.

With a light heart, he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, smiling down at her. She locked her warm brown eyes on his green, and they shared a grin.

It was a very Weasley Christmas indeed.

~The End~

 **Yay Christmas! Yay Weasley/Potter clan! Happy Holidays, everyone. Keep an eye out for the Mortals Meet update(s) tomorrow!** **Love you guys! R &R, no flames please.**

 **I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,**

 **Brie**

 ***Mischief Managed***


End file.
